


(Podfic) Diplomacy

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Forced Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: It's," Lady Sansa said at last, and stopped. Brienne waited. "Have you - Brienne. I've received a, a proposal. For you.""Yes, my lady?" Brienne said politely, still waiting, wondering if she was to be sent on some errand from the King that Sansa herself doubted the wisdom of. A proposal was an odd way of putting it."A proposal," Lady Sansa went on, tightly. "Of marriage."A podfic of "Diplomacy"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	(Podfic) Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492392) by [Gwen77 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gwen77). 



Download/Streaming Links **Length:** 02:00:52 | Youtube | Internet Archive | Google Drive |   
---|---|---|---|---  
| [Streaming](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7j0hIkhGj9H-2Gb_b6zZl3uXoofoeZEh) | [Streaming | MP3](https://archive.org/details/diplomacy-ch-2) | [Download as .zip](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a6bh_wy-9cYxddd4lRl1NV_wmO6jko2K/view?usp=sharing) |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this is the longest podfic i've ever made


End file.
